


我很喜欢你的声音

by cccl



Category: TWICE - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:38:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cccl/pseuds/cccl





	我很喜欢你的声音

Abo 凑崎alpha注意

01

凑崎从背后贴过来时，柔软的胸脯也随之紧紧挨着名井的背部，有棉花糖的甜腻气味钻进名井的鼻腔，但稍一定神，便又感到是自己的错觉。

“小南，我们又分到了同个班级。”

“嗯，是喔，凑崎同学”，名井偏低的声线有种在她毛衣上摩擦的感觉。

当事人终于肯从她后颈移开，但过程中呼吸摩擦着那儿的皮肤着实很痒。

她的声音不温不火的，容易打消人的热情，但凑崎是不甚在意的。名井无意撞见过某个暑假里，对方染成棕色的微卷发型，在咖啡厅打工，相比之下，现在的黑发增加了一些清纯的成分，当然前提是对方肯安安分分待着的情况下。

凑崎已经开始玩起了把迟到边缘的平井挡在门口的游戏。平井是Alpha，在分化后大大咧咧地标上这个身份，没有成为炫耀的资本或是束缚她的理由。  
有点令人羡慕。  
凑崎纱夏就是这样，无差别的、对待别人的方式。

凡是她眼睛下垂的情况，比睁得圆滚滚的目线更加惹人怜爱，诚然是很少出现，通常凑崎都是情绪高涨的样子，周身仿佛环绕着甜滋滋的气息。

名井和凑崎之间称不上有多特别，但非要说的话，也算。  
因为她们认识的经过有点奇怪，而从凑崎帮她完成过临时标记来说，也足以证明她们之间不是什么都没有。

名井是货真价实的Omega。不管此前在全校女生投票中遥遥领先成为最受欢迎的Alpha，当时她还没有分化。拜凑崎所赐，某次情况格外严重的发情期也没有在全校师生面前露馅儿。

她只是很难去定义和凑崎之间的关系。

02

那是高一刚入学的时候，名井按照国语老师的要求念了段诗歌，她的声音细软，其实字音都没念错，只是感情表达不到位。

没有什么被批评的理由。  
念完后，她用手指抚了抚脖子，觉得喉咙有些干涩。  
有张纸条团了起来，骨碌骨碌滚到桌角。名井装作认真听课，待老师转过身才拾起了纸团——

「我很喜欢你的声音 名井同学平时怎么都不太说话」

隔着一排排座椅和同学的侧脸，名井在斜后方的位置发现了托着腮的凑崎，金丝细框眼镜，上挑的眼尾。  
轻佻又颇具危险性，她莫名觉得，尽管凑崎周身总是萦绕着香甜的气息。

这点和某个人相仿——

“小南”，女孩子露出标志性的大兔牙，趴在后门活像一只蹦蹦跳跳的兔子，她齐肩的中发和乖巧十分的刘海软趴趴地弯着。  
名井掩盖住想要快速跑到对方跟前的想法，经班里同学提醒后才慢悠悠地到林娜琏前面。站定后仍是乖巧的样子，舔了舔唇，连同上唇附近的痣。然后对方就姐姐派头地去摸她的脑袋。

“娜琏姐姐”，名井略略垂头，敛下眼睑。  
“小南已经适应高中生活了吗？”  
“嗯、没有什么问题。”

林娜琏身上总是有隐隐的棉花糖般的香气，对刚分化不久的名井而言更是明显，可从前她就觉得对方带着这样的气味，并非完全拜信息素所赐。  
名井用力嗅了嗅，还未完全熟稔Omega习性的身体颇为敏感。不知道林娜琏有没有看出她的不对劲。名井南压下声音又和对方聊了几句，然后在上课前匆匆跑到洗手间打了管抑制剂。

明明还没到发情期。  
分化不久的初生Omega精准记录着自己发情的日子，然后在包里备着足够的抑制剂。  
只是也有不可抗力，比如要是和林娜琏见面次数过多，发情期会提早的状态她同样记下了。

被一直以来作为妹妹的人看待成发情对象真的是有点儿糟糕。  
冰冷冷的液体让名井南浑身一哆嗦，她皱了皱鼻子，捂住脖子往教室里走。赶在铃声响起前好歹是回到自己位置了。  
名井拉低了高领毛衣，刚刚冒出的汗捂在室内让她脸上布着薄红，还好领子下面贴了块气味阻隔贴。

然后她又闻到了熟悉的气味。  
明明林娜琏不在这儿。

名井扭过头，在似曾相识的信息素中看见了凑崎眯起的眼睛。中年古板的女教师趁着学生默读课文的期间经过凑崎身边，偷偷地警告了她，较早分化的Alpha才收敛起了还算没什么攻击性的信息素。

凑崎冲着她笑了笑，一脸纯良。

03

诚然名井是个灵敏的人，各个方面上，包括对Alpha信息素的感知程度。

但有的人并不想锐化自己的特点，相反的，她们喜欢把锋芒藏起来，显然名井是其中之一。  
咖啡味的信息素实在算不上活泛，同时也被她掩盖得很好，导致全校学生包括林娜琏很长一段时间都不知道名井分化了。

要说失误的话，大约也是有过几次的。  
比如发情期提早的情况。

「中午有件事想和小南谈谈」  
「那我在教室里等你」

初两次的发情期来得温和，注射了抑制剂除了温度抬升外基本没有其他症状，她曾一度怀疑性格寡淡的人发情期同样平缓。不清楚发热是作为发情期前兆出现的，所以犹豫了几秒还是回复了林娜琏的短信。  
直到今早有了些发热的症状，在嗅到林娜琏的信息素之后，情况显然随之变重，心跳声都在夸张地放大——

那是名井截至目前的人生中最接近失控的时刻。

她双腿哆嗦着软下去，牙齿艰难地闭合着，不然便会漏出呻吟。Omega发情的样子似乎天生就是如此难堪。

会不会被人看见？  
林娜琏没有发现就好。

在暗恋的姐姐面前这样也太丢脸。她不确定，对方的信息素就在极近的距离，这个认知让她紧张又可耻地颤抖着。  
名井朝着门口移动，然后哆哆嗦嗦地穿过走廊，林娜琏似乎在后方的拐角处，并且极有可能发现了她。

“嘭”，她打开了女厕所的空气净化器。  
头脑空白，想着林娜琏要是跟过来的话该如何解释。或者午休期间随时会有人进来的情况。

洗手台的镜子里印出了面色绯红的Omega，情潮一直从脸颊爬到耳廓。她一呼一吸地把镜子的局部弄得模糊不清，最后变成了伏在洗手台的姿势。  
身体积聚的热度和压抑的信息素终于得以释放，却怎么也没有尽头。

以至于旋转门把的声音她也没有听见。  
“名井同学大概是需要点帮助”，她听见了凑崎的声音。  
Alpha通常来说力气比较大，但对方身上特征不大明显。名井在似曾相识的信息素中彻底软了腿，而凑崎被她的重量压着略微吃力的样子。  
等到两人终于进入隔间已经是气喘吁吁的状态，不过名井显然是更狼狈的一方，她揪着对方的校服外套才不至于滑落。

空气净化器的按钮不知被哪个没有眼力见的人关了，因而凑崎的信息素尽数拍打过Omega敏感的身躯。

“小南？”  
似乎是听到了林娜琏的声音，名井缩进凑崎的怀里，哆哆嗦嗦地喘息着。  
由两人相贴的皮肤上，她能感觉到凑崎也渗出了汗。

对方托着她的后脑勺，身体向后，没有做好准备的Omega从Alpha的怀里拽出，浑身发着软，眼神没有焦点，却贪恋凑崎的信息素，本能地往她身上蹭。  
比起亲吻的话，更像是被舔舐过口腔，搅和着发出了啧啧的水声，名井不得不微微张开了双唇，包括接近嘴唇的黑痣都被对方舔过。

门口的人大抵是意识到里面正在进行着怎样的事，早就已经离开。而迷迷糊糊的Omega显然没能意识到，当她不小心溢出了呻吟，下一刻还是咬紧了唇瓣。被凑崎弄得发红的唇充了血变得明艳又湿润。

“凑崎……同学，唔……会被发现……”  
“现在才担心已经来不及了”，总感觉对方的音调上扬的程度表明了好心情，尽管名井在这种情况下不太能分心观察。  
她边觉得羞耻，一边难以抑制地依恋对方的信息素。

“害怕被林学姐发现吗？”  
凑崎如是问道。  
名井没有摇头否认，咖啡味的信息素变得更甚。在Alpha啃咬她脖子、留下湿答答的水渍后断断续续发出抽噎般的喘息声。

直至凑崎完成了个简单的临时标记，她也没能马上缓和过来。

Alpha的怀抱很暖和，到了炙热的程度，虽然不知道是不是她自己现在的体温太高。名井觉得热极了，但是并不想离开对方。  
而凑崎对此竟也没有怨言，她只是用鼻子蹭了蹭刚刚完成临时标记的脆弱后颈，然后搂紧了名井的腰。

“放心吧”，她说，“她肯定不晓得里面的是我们”。

其实是显而易见的，只是被弄得迷迷糊糊发着懵的Omega没能好好思考。  
而在事后才告诉她、并在标记处留下明显齿痕的Alpha显然不像她的信息素那样甜美无害。

名井陷在对方的怀抱里，慢慢地才找回理智。

04

通常青春期正值处分化的大多会把自己的性别藏起来，尤其是Omega。所以也就无从得知凑崎纱夏和林娜琏同一种信息素是属于多罕见的情况，至少名井南没有从别的Alpha或者Omega身上嗅到相同的气息。

但是她们两个给人的感觉真的如此相似吗？  
还是不一样的。

接触得越多，越能发现凑崎恶劣的本性。

“听说林学姐把高一的Omega标记了，南不会不知道吧？”  
那时候她们已经升到高二，而林娜琏在附近的大学就读，隔三差五跑到高中来去找某个高一学妹。所以这样的传闻便开始愈演愈烈。

“凑崎同学听起来蛮开心的。”  
“嗯，我为什么不开心呢”，她对自己的幸灾乐祸毫不掩饰，“这样就没有人跟我抢小南了”。

听之任之吧。  
何况凑崎上扬的语调和甜美的外表让句子里莫名含着些孩子气，总之换个人来说就很讨厌了。  
名井在对方清甜无害的棉花糖味中把抑制剂对准了脖子，空气中淡淡的信息素逐渐浓厚起来，她差点手滑把针头戳到什么别的地方，于是只得停下。

放学后无人的体育馆，名井不知道对方如何搞到钥匙的，不过她又觉得，只要凑崎想要的话，这种事一定是轻而易举的吧。硕大而空旷的场合里仅有她们两个人，名井缩在角落里，凑崎蹲在她面前。

“明明我就在这儿，南还用抑制剂，太过分了吧。”  
名井抵不过围绕着她疯狂起舞的Alpha的信息素，终于还是默许性质地搭上了对方的肩膀，偏过头去。凑崎亲了亲她的额头，连同新剪的刘海，被迫一起压在额头上，这才满意的开始给Omega做临时标记。

像是狩猎者给猎物的标记。  
但名井还是不可自拔地埋进对方的怀抱，贪恋着信息素的气味。

大抵Alpha对Omega天生有着征服和占有的欲望，尽管他们不完全属于Omega。  
名井把每次向凑崎妥协，对方兴致高涨地亲吻她的额头定义为这个原因。

“小南、小南——”  
她被觉得身上黏糊糊的很不好受，伸出手来抱住凑崎乱拱的脑袋，示意对方不要太过火。  
然后那人就瘪了瘪嘴，表示如果不是她的话，名井就是一辈子的性冷淡Omega，但也没有介意的样子。手伸进名井的裙子下摆，替她调整了下被揉乱的校服衬衫。

所以才没有办法讨厌凑崎吧。

05

“娜琏姐姐”，名井的手贴着裙子两侧，刘海和马尾让她看起来过分乖巧，“今天高一去修学旅行了”。

“我只是凑巧路过，来看看小南”，林娜琏挑起一边的眉毛，抱怨对方愈发和她疏远了。

确实如此，从林娜琏标记了某个Omega开始，并且名井知晓了那个时候对方想找她商量的是什么事。  
名井的刘海是有些长了，垂下头会戳到眼皮上。她说，没有的事，下次再去找娜琏姐姐吃饭。

“好”，伪装得凶巴巴的小兔子一样的姐姐这才高兴起来，搂住了名井，蹭到她的耳边，“说起来，小南有喜欢的Alpha吗？”  
到底是什么时候被林娜琏发现的？素来笑眯眯的看起来马虎又迟钝的姐姐，除了她的心意之外，其实敏锐得很。

“说是喜欢还太过，大概还没到那种程度吧，不过姐姐不需要担心我。”  
“欸，小南就是戒备心太重了”，她呼呼笑着，目光偏向名井后方的凑崎，“算了，你同学可能有事情找你，不打扰小南了”。

她背着手，边嘟哝着到了大学居然也很忙，早知道不加入学生会之类的，和名井道了别。

名井这才注意到身后的凑崎，谁叫两个Alpha的气息如此相似，混合在了一起。  
但是很快就不一样了，天台上的信息素没有马上被风吹散，反而紧密地环绕了她。得释放多少信息素才能达到这个地步，名井在心里苦笑道。

凑崎扣着她的手腕，拽着因为自己而强制发情的Omega往天台上的小房间走。

“凑崎同学怎么连这儿的钥匙都能搞到？”  
她半阖着眼皮，半是开玩笑地说道，心里又在想对方和多少个其他Omega进行过这样的事。  
“是为了小南”，名井费劲地抬起眼皮，而凑崎却没有同往日那样嬉皮笑脸，“像这样的事，我随时都想跟你做”。

她的手指灵活地钻进名井校服的下摆，解开几个扣子就开始沿着腰腹爬行。然后凑崎俯下身来去亲名井的唇瓣。她似乎格外喜欢舔舐的动作，喜欢舌尖搅动发出的声音，棉花糖的信息素进入口腔连舌头都甜腻得麻痹。名井下意识想要缩回舌头，被对方卷着，趁机搜刮得人呼吸困难。  
因而狭小空间里的咖啡味地弥漫开来，然后被Alpha的棉花糖信息素可怜巴巴地包围，总归又是甜腻的气味占据上风。

不同于以往恶作剧的成分。  
凑崎她啊，是真的在生气。

名井半睁着眼皮，面色桃红、气喘连连，试图跟对方沟通的打算很快因为愈发加快的手上动作而放弃，发出了猫一样满足的声音，间或是由于动作稍许粗暴而短促的呻吟。  
除了Omega的本性使然，或许还有别的什么原因。

“我很喜欢你的声音”，凑崎贴着她的耳朵说，被放大的刺激惹得身体敏感的Omega颤抖，“从刚见面开始我就这么想，想要标记小南”。

名井本能性咬住了下唇，却被对方柔软的唇舌撬开。  
凑崎按压她后颈的动作带着撞击般的节奏感，脆弱的腺体被这样揉弄着，简直要让人从喉咙里发出呜呜咽咽的声音。  
裙子被扯下后挂在膝盖处，凑崎用手指揉了揉敏感部位。

Alpha施予Omega的快感和疼痛一样多，就像天生该是被征服的。

名井因情欲攀升眼尾熏红着，她尽力按住对方的后背，来接受这个人施加给她的一切。  
结果凑崎标记她时犹豫了下，动作也随之放缓，名井也没能好好去思考原因，最后也只不过是个临时标记。

她又被对方搂进怀里，偏头去看的话，Alpha的锁骨和鼻梁都呈现着危险的精致感。  
名井伸出手，还未碰触到凑崎，就先感受到些温暖的液体，滴落在她的肩膀。

“凑崎同学是哭了吗？”  
“南肯定讨厌我了吧”，黏糊糊的鼻音和甜腻腻的嗓音混合起来比本人信息素还要甜。

名井终于还是碰到了对方，费劲地沿着肩胛骨开始抚摸，瘦削又精巧的弧度有种摇摇欲坠的危险感，她再次觉得。因为凑崎紧抱着她的力度放松了些，她才得以揉了揉对方的脑袋。

“我不会和讨厌的Alpha做这种事”，名井说。

06

实际上一直以来被凑崎缠着很多次讨论感情上的事的平井，本着吃人嘴短的理论跑去图书馆，抽了本美食杂志坐在名井旁边。

“南觉得凑崎怎么样，虽然这家伙有时候是挺让人讨厌的。”  
她心想感情问题也不该找我啊，但是不管能不能帮成，好歹是已经帮忙问了。  
“是纱夏让你问的吧”，名井托着下巴，压低了声音。  
“我倒是不讨厌”，她手里的小说翻到下一页，特有的软糯声线在喉咙里爬行着，“就是她可能更加喜欢不能轻易得到的，比起唾手可得的东西”。

恋爱白痴平井桃翻了个白眼，发誓下次绝不会为了吃的掺合到这么复杂的关系中去。

但是她莫名觉得，提起凑崎就不自觉嘴角上扬的名井，或许是喜欢对方的。


End file.
